Like I Said, About Time
by telmeastory
Summary: The story, should Elise have survived. What could have been, possibly, one of the greatest or most torn romances in all of the games. Enjoy!
Elise couldn't believe her ears. Well, she could. She was the one who told him to do it after all. She wasn't sure if he would. She was disappointed for a moment. Then she looked at him.

He wouldn't even look toward her. His body shook. He was crying. Crying in a way she had not seen him do since his dad had died. He looked as if his whole world had just been ripped from him. In that instant she knew. She knew she needed to be strong for him and that he had made the right decision.

"Liam" she said in a soft voice. She saw him flinch. Besides Sir Walter and his family, she was the only one he had ever let use his name. Why she never knew…and now it looked like she never would. She called him again, this time more forcefully.

"Liam, look at me!" He twitched, but slowly drew his eyes to her. The whole room seemed to watch. She stared into his eyes, his soft hazel eyes staring back. She could see pain, anguish, frustration, anger…and yet, something more.

"You made this decision for these people", she said, gesturing with her arm to the three he had saved. "You made it because I asked you to. You made it because these people need you, they need their prince. Promise me you will be the King they deserve?" She knew the look in her eyes was hard, but she knew he needed her to be strong. Even if it was the last thing she did, she would be strong…for him.

Logan was growing tired of this. "Take her away, the young prince made his decision. Now he shall live with it."

That seemed to strike a nerve. She saw the change instantly take the prince as the guards came to take her away. His eyes grew hard, almost terrifying. He stood up and stared down Logan. The whole room grew quieter, more so than before. You could hear his breath ragged as it grew from his chest. His icy stare came to rest on Logan and you could feel his presence in the room. The prince stared at Logan. "I will not forget this."

Then he softened his gaze for a second to turn to her. "I promise." Was all he said.

It was the last thing she saw before being dragged from the room. She felt better. She knew he would make things right, and if she had some small part in that, all the better. She was dragged to the courtyard. She just stared as the guard lined up for her execution. She knew it would be alright, even if she wasn't there to see it. She heard the count and even the gunfire. 'Apparently you do hear the bullet' she thought as she faded away.

The Prince was still staring down Logan. The King was growing tired of this, mostly because it seemed his plans had not affected the young Prince quite as he had hoped. He felt his own frustration rising. "Take the young Prince to his room." He stated with a sneer.

As the guards came near the Prince to lead him away, the look the young man had in his eyes told them it would be their lives if they touched him. He stalked out of the room, a new man, a hard man, a man who would change this reign of terror that his brother thought was alright. He would do it because of those people. He would do it because of Logan. He would do it because of…her.

He had reached his room as his thoughts returned to her. He sat in the chair before the fire and gazed into it.

She was his world. She was his friend, making him laugh and play. She was his partner in crime, keeping him from getting in Logan's way. She was…had been his compass, pushing him to do the right thing.

She was gone. It was because of him. He knew it. Logan had made his demand and he, the Prince, had decided. Not Logan, Not her…him.

Had anyone come in to find the prince, they would have seen a man they may not have recognized. The carefree fun loving Prince was gone. In his place was a broken man who would make things right. A man with the strength to do the right thing no matter the cost. A man who would never love again.

Wait, why had he thought of that? Had he…did he…yes, he knew he did. It was painful to realize now that he no longer could tell her, could no longer grasp her hand as they wandered the castle, no longer listen to her laugh as it lilted through the air.

He thought back to her last words before they dragged her off. A single tear fell down his cheek.

"But what if I need you?"

 **That night**

He was awoken from the sleep that had finally overtaken him. Too much pain and struggling with his own emotions had worn him out and he had collapsed on the floor. Someone had moved him to his bed. As Walter and Jasper came rushing into the room, he had no idea this would be his last time sleeping in a comfortable bed for quite some time.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

She awoke slowly, painfully. She felt like her body was trying to rip her in half. It burned as she tried to sit up. 'Ok, bad idea' she thought. As she settled back down, a small moan escaped her lips. Someone came rushing over and she saw a young man staring down at her.

Could it be? How was…what….she was lost. She looked up and as her eyes came to focus, she saw who was standing over her more fully. He was a young man, about her own age. He smelled of soot, but he had a kind face. She looked at him as he carefully settled her back down.

"Hi, I'm Laszlo, how are you feeling?" he said, his voice warm, but quiet.

"Umm, hurt?" she offered

"I would imagine so." He said, a bit more confident after a small laugh. "You were shot. They dragged you out of the courtyard and dropped you into the sewer. I was scrounging for some cash when I came across you, still breathing. No idea how, but you had been shot three times. Some miracle you are alive."

"And you pulled me back here?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Well, I had to get some help. I am not exactly the strongest guy. But my friends and I got you back here and cleaned your wounds. Got an old healer to come by to show me how to care for you. She told me right now you need lots of rest, so that is what I am doing. Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Elise"

Suddenly a realization hit her. She had been shot. She remembered why. She needed to let him know she was alright. She tried to sit up again, only warranting a gasp as she collapsed back into the bed.

"Not trying to rush off already, are you? Sorry, I know I'm not the best company, but you really do need to rest." He said, gently helping her to settle back into the bed once again.

"You don't understand, I need to go. I have to see…someone." She grabbed his collar.

"Who do you need to talk to. I will go find them and let them know if it is that important."

She could see the caring in his eyes. He was a good man. Maybe she could trust him. She knew that Logan's men were all over Bowerstone, but she had to let him know. She would trust Laszlo.

"The Prince"

"As in Logan's brother, the Prince?" Laszlo asked incredulously.

"Unless you know of another Prince."

"Ummm….Elise, there is something you should know. The Prince…he is gone. Logan's guards have been out searching for the past few hours for him. Apparently he disappeared during the night. OF course, word on the street says otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently there was this big to do up at the castle. Some rioters or something, the Prince saved them but something happened. It was…well, I don't know. But apparently the Prince grew a spine, as the saying goes, and stood up to Logan. It really pissed Logan off. Word on the street is that the Prince is dead and this is all a show." He watched her for signs that he should stop. Her mouth sat open. She must have been a friend of his somehow. He decided to continue, "It is a shame really. The Prince was the one chance we had, at least that's what I think."

"Laszlo, do you mind if I…have a minute?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

He opened his mouth to argue, but something in her eye told him not to. "Sure. I'll go to the next room and get you some food. We need to start slow, so it is really only broth. I'll be back in a few minutes."

As he left the room, Elise brought her eyes up to her face and wept. She had been strong for him. She knew he had the strength because of her. She had survived.

And he hadn't.

 **2 years later**

The Hero walked through the streets of Brightwall. It had been a busy and hectic two years. Since he had escaped the castle he had learned quite a bit. He had come to the Dweller's camp and even come to appreciate Sabine's odd behavior. He had endeared himself to the people of Brightwall. Recently he had even won over some old soldiers for his actions at the fort. He had made so many promises and he planned to keep each and every one of them. For her, he would be the man these people needed.

There it was again. Her. The reason he was who he was today. He had become a hero to stop Logan. He had met people and heard their stories because she told him they needed him. She had stolen his heart long before he even knew it. And he felt alone.

Walter and Jasper, Sabine, even Benn as of late had tried to help him out. They had all tried their luck at playing matchmaker between the young Prince and different women. He was always a perfect gentleman, taking them on dates and doting on them in the ways he could. He tried to see them that way, but it never worked. Each one had come in, been on a few dates, and decided they needed something more. He couldn't give them that. He was a broken man.

He was a Hero and a Prince, but he was a Broken man.

He looked up as a group of Brightwall resident's walked past him, calling his name. He smiled. It was a slow smile, one pasted on as he knew he would have to learn to be King. Honestly he had become very good at it in recent years. He never really smiled anymore. Most people didn't notice, but Walter and Jasper did. That was why they tried to set him up and why they got other people in on his plan. He appreciated it, but he didn't have the strength. Sue, he was a powerful warrior and a good man, but he was still a broken man.

He stopped. This visit to Brightwall was meant to take his mind off of it. He was supposed to return to Bowerstone today. His first trip back since….since he left. He sauntered off to a lonely corner of his own and let out a deep sigh as his shoulders sagged. He took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He was off to Bowerstone to meet with the resistance. A new journey was about to begin.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

He strolled into the sewers. He knew this was going to be tough. He had gone to Bowerstone to meet with Paige, the leader of the resistance. Benn and Walter had come too. Paige appreciated what she heard from Walter and Benn, but was not quite ready to trust the Prince. He understood. He had just disappeared 2 years ago and he was the brother of Albion's hated King Logan. It would take time and effort to win her over, just as it had been with Sabine, Brightwall, and the Soldiers.

So he was off on another quest. This one was for a local resident. Laszlo. The young man was having some money problems and his fiancée had been kidnapped because of it. He had gone with Laszlo as the 'bagman' to deliver the money. Ultimately he had ended up having to kill several of Ferret's henchmen before catching Ferret himself. Ferret had told him the fiancée was down in the sewers, so Laszlo agreed to watch Ferret while the Prince went off to find his fiancée. It was dark, dank, and smelled. But hey, this was home.

He came around the corner to fine the fiancée sitting alone, hiding almost. He coughed politely to let her know he was there before advancing. "Your fiancé, Laszlo asked me to-"

He stopped mid-sentence as she turned around. That face…those eyes…it was.

But it couldn't be. She was dead.

She was lost in her own world. When she had heard the cough, she stood up. Then she heard that voice. It was his, she turned to confirm and saw the face she knew. He stood right there.

But it couldn't be, he was dead.

He caught himself after staring for just a bit too long. Clearing his throat, "Hello, as I was saying, your fiancé Laszlo asked me to come and get you ma'am."

She just stared, lost in her own thoughts for a second. Then she started, "Well thank you sir. And who is my Hero on this day?"

He smiled, a genuine smile. "I am a friend here to help. And you are?" He held out his hand to help her out.

She felt a shiver run down her back at that smile. "Elise." She grabbed his hand in the same instant as she said her name.

He stopped, jumping back a bit, but still close enough to reach her hand. It couldn't be. But how. He shook his head. "The pleasure is mine. I am the Prince, but you can call me-"

"Liam." She finished. All their doubt was removed. They stood staring for a minute.

Then his smile disappeared. "Well, um, I need to get you back."

Her eyes fell a little at that. She wanted to explain. To tell him everything. But the look in his eyes, the hurt, the heartbreak, it stopped her. She couldn't do anything. And suddenly he was the Hero Prince again. He grabbed her hand and began leading her away. They quickly came across a small inhabited clearing in the sewers.

Elise looked around at the horrid sight, scrunching her nose at the stench. "Well this could be better. Who would live here?"

"Hobbes." He said. One word, but she felt terror tickle through her. Then they were there. The hobbes were rushing toward them. He pressed her gently back into an alcove as he moved forward to fight them. It was a quick fight as the hobbes didn't stand much chance against the Hero. She marveled at his strength and resolve. Then she felt something grab her. Somehow some of the hobbes had managed to get around the Hero to her. Two of them grabbed her and started laughing, trying to pry her form the alcove.

As he finished the last of the hobbes with a quick spell, he heard Elise scream. He turned to see two hobbes holding her. This wasn't happening. He felt a power overtake him. You could almost feel him glowing as he moved forward. The hobbes didn't stand a chance.

This hero, the one who was saving her now, this was the man who would save all of Albion and she knew it.

As the hobbes let her go from their death grips, she collapsed against him. She began to cry. He stood there stoically for a moment before giving in himself. He held her close and felt emotions begin to flow over him. He had been so good at keeping them in check before, but with everything…with today…how could he. He pulled her into an embrace and she felt safe in his arms.

She pulled her face from his chest slowly to look into his eyes. Those eyes, so hard when she first saw him were suddenly soft again. She stared, drinking in their depth. She opened her mouth.

"I love you Elise." He cut her off. "I always have, but I never had the courage to say it. I never had the courage to do a lot of things until-" he stopped, his hand reaching for his pocket. In an instant, his eyes suddenly becoming hard again and he took his hand away from his pocket and back to her. "And now we should get back to your fiancé. He will be worried sick and I did promise him. I always keep my promises."

She felt cold as he pulled away from her. She felt lost. Everything he had just said, but he was still taking her back. She stopped him, grabbing his arm, "Liam." He flinched. She knew he couldn't turn around so she went ahead. "I love you too. Thank you for rescuing me." He stood for a moment, shoulders bowed. Then, with a deep breath, he reached back to take her hand and pull her from the sewers.

There waiting was her fiancé. Before she could say anything, Laszlo rushed up to hug her. She hugged him back. As she turned to thank the Prince, he was gone.

 **1.5 years later**

Elise was miserable. Things had gone from bad to worse. She and Laszlo had married about 6 months after the kidnapping episode, but it felt wrong. He loved her, but she only cared for him.

Beyond that, things in the kingdom had gotten worse. Shortly after her kidnapping, Major Swift was executed as a traitor and the Hero who was becoming well known had left for Aurora. That was over a year ago and no one had heard anything since. It was terrifying. She felt like she had lost him again. She should never have let him walk away from her.

Life in Albion was challenging. Logan made it hell and Reaver didn't help. They ruled the kingdom with an iron fist and made everyone miserable.

Then that day came. The invasion. Or liberation. It really depended on which side you were on. The Bowerstone was in shambles. Areas were being blown apart by Logan's men, trying to prevent the invasion, while their own bases and stations were being decimated by attacks from several ships. It was chaos. Laszlo took her hand and they ran. Far and fast.

But not far and fast enough. An explosion happened in the building next to them. She jumped as Laszlo shoved her out of the way, the building collapsing on him. She saw his hand twitch for a moment. Then time stopped. He came running to her. He was standing there. Her eyes were already clouded with tears from Laszlo and now he was here. He stopped and stared at her for an instant before noticing the hand. He pushed her gently toward Paige who held her away as the hero reached down to lift the wall. Anyone else and it would not have budged, but he was a hero. Slowly, surely, he tightened his grip as he lifted the wall off of Laszlo. There was life left, but very little. She ran to her husband, carefully cradling his head. Though she was not in love with him, she did love and care deeply for the man, especially since he had just saved her. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her. Then he called for the Prince. She tried to step away but he held on tightly to her hand. As the Prince came closer, Laszlo smiled and carefully placed her hand in the Prince's. "Please take care of my wife. You are a good man."

With that, Laszlo faded away completely. The Prince just stared, knowing he had cost another man his life. Elise began to cry.

The Prince felt torn. He wanted desperately to comfort the newly widowed love of his life, but he felt it was wrong. He also had to continue his mission. He carefully lifted Laszlo's body to a crater nearby, what was left of a basement. Then he moved her there as well. "Wait here. I will be back." He made it a statement, one she knew she could trust. All she could do was nod as he carefully laid a door over the entrance in the hopes of protecting her. He went on his way, of to finish his business with Logan.

When he had gone, she let herself cry. Though she was not in love with her husband, she did care for him a lot. And more than that, he had saved her one more than one occasion. He had pulled her from the sewer and even in his last moment he had shoved her out of the way. She stared down at his still form. Laszlo deserved better. Then she thought about her Prince….or rather the Prince who would soon be King. He had become a hard man. She thought about the look in his eyes as he left to find Logan just now. So much had changed. He was the King the people needed. He was no longer trying to become that man. She knew it. And she knew he too deserved better than her.

Quietly as she could, Elise kissed Laszlo a silent final goodbye before slipping from the basement. As she got out, she ran. She ran fast and hard as she could, not caring where she went, just that she went. She had to get away from these men. She knew she was a problem. Laszlo would be alive if it wasn't for her. The Prince would already have taken over as King and saved so many more lives if not for her. She was just in the way. She ran till she found a lake. She slowly sat down and let it out. She let the fears and tears she was running from out. She cried and cried. When she could cry no more, she screamed. Then she slept.

As she awoke she heard, "Hello my Dear."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

The Prince walked into the treasury. It had been a long day. He had overtaken the kingdom from Logan and was officially now King. He had defeated the man who tortured the kingdom and all of the Prince's men had survived. Then came the hard part. He left the castle to see his people. Bowerstone was a mess, people were hurting, and things looked bad. He smiled and immediately began planning the rebuilding, setting up meetings with the leaders to plan and prepare.

Then he had left on a bit of personal business. He had to find her. He had to keep his promise. He went back and found the door, ripping it off. He had stared into the depths as his eyes adjusted. He looked quickly around and saw Laszlo laying there. But she was not there. He slowly entered the room and sat there. Then he began to cry. She had been here. She was there. He had almost felt like she needed him after looking in her eyes. Then he thought about what led him here. Laszlo was lying there dead. Her husband. The Prince knew she deserved better. He carefully picked up Laszlo. At least Laszlo would get a proper burial.

And now here he sat in the treasury. He was listening to what Hobson was telling him and thinking what exactly it meant for him. He knew there were tough decisions ahead and the next year would be long. He wasn't sure he had it in him to do it. He needed….sleep.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

A year had nearly passed. The darkness was coming, but he was ready. The whole kingdom was, thanks to him. In the past year he had worked incredibly hard and managed to keep each and every one of his promises. He had done it the hard way at that. He had lowered taxes. He had turned the factories into schools and cleaned up the pollution, much to Reaver's chagrin. He smirked at that one. As for funding it all, he had put in plenty of work to build the treasury, donating his personal funds on more than one occasion. He had become an incredible landlord, not to mention pretty damned good at making those pies and playing that lute.

All in all he felt good about it. He was still keeping his promise. The one that started him on this wild journey.

He teared up a bit at that thought. The stoic man he had become during his journey's had begun to disappear over the past year, but only in relation to one person. He had several new friends, and each of them helped in their own small way. But none of them could fully crack the shell.

Even good old Walter who had been at his side through every last bit. Walter was the closest thing he had left to family in this world. Logan had left just last week, seeking to distance himself from the new King for the sake of the kingdom. He had left to become an ambassador to other lands for Albion's sake. The Prince was hurt a bit by this, but he understood. Besides, though he now understood Logan's struggle, the two had always been at odds with each other and the revolution that the new Hero King had led did not exactly pacify that either.

Sure Paige, Kailynn, Sabine, Benn, they were all there. Jasper and Hobson were around as well and being more than supportive. But none of it really made much of a difference, Walter had noticed. The new King was friendly enough and he certainly cared about the people. He even cared a great deal about his new friends. But his emotions, the free fun-loving prince he had been just a few years ago seemed to be gone.

Walter sighed as he strolled up to the King. He took him carefully by the arm. "My King." He stopped, the look on the King's face made him start again. "Liam, can we talk?" The King moved to the royal chambers with Walter.

"What's going on Walter?"

"I am just a bit concerned about you, your majesty." He stopped for a second as the King winced at the title. "Don't get me wrong, you are an excellent King. You have proven to have been far better for this kingdom than your brother. But."

He stopped and stared at the young man before him whom he had come to love as a son "Please, Liam, take care of yourself too. You are still a man. A Hero, a King, and a damn good man who I am proud to know."

He slowed himself down as he looked back at the King. "But you are still a man. I hate to see you this way, no real emotions."

The King's proud shoulders slumped. So Walter knew. How could he not. Walter had been looking out for him longer than he knew. He had been friends with Walter longer than anyone except…

"Thank you, Walter. I will remeber that." He stopped. Then he smiled at the old knight. "As long as you promise me that you will do the same, you old geezer."

Walter saw a flash of the old King in that instant. He smiled back, "Keep up those remarks and we may be looking for a new ruler once again." He laughed. Walter left to return to their company at the castle.

The Prince was pulled away in a blinding flash. Theresa was there. This blind old seer had been the center of his hero journey in several ways, but she was also incredibly annoying. She stared at him for a moment before a smile cracked on her own face. "Welcome back to the Road to Rule, my King." She bowed her head.

This brought a laugh from the man who stood before her. No longer was he simply a boy, he was a King and Hero. He had saved Albion once and she was here to remind him he must do it again. She got a serious look, taking him into the next section. This was the courtyard of the palace in the Road to Rule. After he increased his abilities, she led him to the door. "Now we must learn of your heart."

She gave him the whole spiel about the wings before stepping back. The King felt a rush of strength flow through him as his body stretched. Giant White wings erupted from his back, stretching out around him. They were glowing, a representation of how he had lived his life and treated those around him. He took comfort in the energy they provided. He glanced at them, settling them onto his back. They reminded him of something. But what?

He saw Theresa move before him again. She smiled. "A Life well led by a man meant to Rule. Now rest. Tomorrow you will face one of your greatest challenges. The Darkness will come and it will fall to you to save all of Albion once again. Now go my King." As he stepped toward the Cullis Gate, he found himself distracted by the door. For some reason he could not explain, he felt the need to open it. He reached a hand forth.

Theresa stepping in his way. "Not yet my King. Behind this door lies the greatest challenge of your life. This one will come soon, but first you must address the Darkness and save Albion."

Her voice rose in volume with her final words and he found himself waking up in his chambers. He could still feel his energy brimming from those wings, a feeling he had felt only a few times before, but when?

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

"Walter, NO!"

The Kind collapsed. He had fought, alongside his friends. They had battled the darkness to the bitter end. And it really was a bitter end. The darkness had overtaken Walter, turning him into a warrior of pure evil. Suddenly the King realized he needed all of the strength he could muster. It had been a bitter battle made even darker when he discovered that the only way to win was to kill Walter. Of course the people mattered. Walter made sure of that each time he managed to break through. The King thought back to yesterday when Walter pulled him aside. He had known then that something would happen. The old knight had been saying his goodbyes in his own small way.

The King slumped down. He had won, but he was utterly defeated. He had finally lost his final family.

Slowly the debris around him faded as the light overtook him. The King struggled before he heard Theresa's voice, "Be careful, my king. You have just won a great victory. The war is over, but your battles are not."

He relaxed. He had nothing in him left with which to fight. If someone wanted him dead, they could have it. He would give himself up freely. Albion was free. He had kept his promise.

Damn that promise. Why was that always what he thought about when it came to Albion. He loved these people and he would have defended them. But why the promise.

Because that promise is what had given him the courage to take action and no longer sit by the sideline.

He was back in the castle courtyard on the Road to Rule. Theresa was leading him to the door. He looked up at her. Though blind, he could almost feel her staring back. He fell to his knees before the door.

"It is time for your greatest challenge."

"WHAT?!" He almost screamed. "What could I possibly have left? I have walked this land too many times over the past few years. In the span of 5 years, I have aged a century. I have kept each and every promise and saved Albion twice over. I love these people and I adore this land. But I have given each and every person I loved up in defense of it. I have nothing left with which to fight." His stern tone broke on that. "Theresa, I have nothing left. Whatever this challenge is, it will take me."

Theresa glared at him. In a hard voice she said, "My King, and I do not offer that title to anyone lightly, You have done all of this and more for the people of Albion. You have saved the lives of the kingdom several times over, taking all of the pain and suffering on your own back to bear it for them."

Her eyes softened and she smiled at him. Yes, she actually smiled at the young King. "Your next step is to learn to let that burden go."

At this his attention was suddenly on the door once again. He could not take his eyes off of it. He had not noticed before how innately carved the door was, not how much he felt himself drawn to it. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. Theresa had walked away and left him sitting there, staring at the door. His calloused hands reached out, feeling each ornate carving on the door as he studied it. He felt himself melt as he reached for the handle.

He was scared. He had spent the past few years lost from the emotional world. He was hard because he needed to be there for his people. They needed him…

Where had he heard that before?

Finally, after what felt like ages of hesitation, he opened the door. Slowly at first, then more.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

She opened her eyes. She felt the wind slowly drift across her body. She was lying in bed. She had been here for the past year, just waiting. What for, she did not know. The nice blind lady had brought her here after all of her pain. She had told her to be patient and then left her. From time to time, she thought she had heard other voices, but she let it go. She was along all that time.

This morning, however, felt different. She wasn't sure how at first. It took her a moment to look and register that she was naked. Well that was different. For the past year she had slept in night clothes. She stretched out, feeling how nice the bed was against her skin when her hand hit something.

More specifically, it hit someone. She knew as soon as it did. That soft meaty thump gave it away. She froze. Well this certainly complicated things. She was scared to look and see what she had done with the first person she had seen in a year. But she had to. Who knew what Theresa would say? Ah well, here went nothing. She carefully opened her eyes and let them slide across to the back facing her. It was a broad and powerful back. She could see the rippling muscles. She could also see the scars. Each tear looked worse than the last. She felt herself squeak at the sight. This person had been hurt…a lot.

With her squeak, the man moved. His body rolled toward her, moving out of the shadow into the light. That soft brown hair, those lips, which she could almost want to kiss.

Then she froze. It had dawned on her whom exactly she was looking at. She jumped up and launched herself across the room, the night before coming back in a blur.

 **Flashback**

She heard the door open slowly, then saw a head peek through the door. It looked shaggy and worn with scruff on the face from someone who had not shaved in at least a week. The haggard person carefully studied the room, taking in each and every detail till his eyes fell on her. Then she saw it. His eyes. The eyes of the King. No, this was different. Those eyes looking at her were different. Not the hard emotionless man she had last seen. These were the soft hazel eyes of the Prince. Her Prince.

As realization dawned on him, nothing else mattered. He saw her soft hair, that perfect form, and he knew. He rushed to her and she to him. The collided with all of the pent up emotions they had and in an instant, after a hug, the emotions were gone. All that was between them was passion. They needed one another. They needed to be close. Closer, she said to herself. She threw his weapons across the room and grabbed his hair. Their lips met and both saw stars. These stars were the years of pent up passion each had for the other, each trying to express everything they wanted and needed in that single instance. Both knew they never could.

It hadn't stopped there, being a long night fraught with passion and love making. They had passed out and fallen asleep beside one another, neither able to say what needed to be said.

 **End of Flashback**

Now she stood, facing the man before her. He, having felt her leave the bed, was instantly awake. He was staring at her, seeing those piercing bright blue eyes. He drank it all in, not blinking in fear that he would wake up somewhere else and this be the dream.

"Well….hello" she said, breaking his concentration. He jumped a bit, before grinning at her. "Hi."

She settled down a bit when she saw him grin. She still thought this was a dream or someone's idea of a sick joke, but at least he wasn't running away from her.

"You know, standing way over there naked like that, you might catch a cold in a drafty place like this." He said.

She jumped at that realization and snatched the sheet off the bed to wrap around herself. She opened her mouth to speak before shutting it and running over to the fire.

He cautiously followed, scared that he had done something wrong. "Was it something I said?" he inquired.

She looked at him with a piercing stare for a few seconds before shaking her head no.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked, indicating the couch next to her.

She stared again, but this time at his feet, before giving her consent.

As he sat down, he saw her shrink back from him. So he was right, she did hate him. Well she had every right to, he reminded himself.

"Look, I am sorry."

He caught himself when she said that. "Why would you be sorry?" He wanted to continue, but he was scared to stop her.

"I am sorry for this. For you being here, for taking you like that, for getting in the way of you running your kingdom." She stopped. There was so much more she wanted to say, but she couldn't get the words out.

He smirked, then looked over at her. "Can I tell you a story?"

She looked at him confused, then nodded.

"It began a few…well, it began several years ago. See, there was this little boy. He was stubborn, rude, and too caught up in himself in a lot of ways. Well this boy met a young girl. She was the water to his fire and vice-versa. She, slowly because remember he was stubborn, she began to iron him out. She pushed him to become better. She made him get over himself. The two grew up together, never far apart. They became friends. They became very close friends."

He stopped and looked at her to gage her reaction. She was still a bit lost but it was slowly dawning on her. He could tell form where she was fighting her to keep her face in a frown rather than a grin.

He decided to continue. He turned away from her because this part was too painful. "Well, they were close. The boy's father passed away when he was young, his mother having already gone before. This old man stepped in and became a bit of a father, but the boy just moved closer to the girl. She was the closest thing he had to family.

Well, he had a brother, but that brother was a mean grumpy man. He did things to make a lot of people angry. That brother, you see was a king." He was giving up the charade at this point. "And as king, he made some very unpopular decisions. The Boy, who it just so happens was a prince, had to step in. He did on a few occasions, but only because the girl was there to push him. One day they pushed too hard."

He stopped, feeling his own tears coming. Trying to keep his voice from cracking, he continued. "The king demanded that the prince choose. But it wasn't that simple. The prince was scared. It was the girl who would die or it was these good men from town who had done nothing wrong. Either way someone innocent was going to die. The girl, being as strong as she was, stood there demanding the boy choose her. He heard her say it and in a moment of bravery said her name. Then he collapsed. In that instance of bravery, his whole world was ripped apart. He, being the foolish boy he was, had chosen to let go of his entire world. She meant everything to him, but he was too stupid to tell her." He was openly crying now.

"Before she left, she made him promise, knowing that whether he was full of himself or not, he would keep his word. She made him promise to look out for the people. That promise is what drove him over the journey. It is where he found the strength to keep going. It is what gave him the energy to defeat not only his brother, but the greater challenge that came soon after."

He stopped at this, looking to see that her eyes were watering now. He continued

"He let her go and thought all he would ever hold again was that promise. He watched as she went, unable to tell her that even if the people needed him, he wasn't strong enough. He wasn't brave enough. He wasn't smart or fast enough."

He let out a sigh and looked right into her eyes. "He needed her."

As he felt himself weep for the first time in years, she felt the couch shift as she moved over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back. He carefully pulled back, taking her hands in his. She looked with shock into his eyes. "See, I told you I loved you back in that sewer when I found you. Knowing you were alive…it was thrilling. It was the first time I felt any real emotions in nearly two years. And it hurt. You were engaged and I was the reason you were not safe. I had made the decision." She cut in to tell him he was wrong, but he continued, "I know Logan put the pressure on, but I was the one who said your name and gave you up. I was the one who did not tell you everything you meant to me sooner. I was the fool."

He stopped as she smacked him. There was fire in her eyes. "Don't you ever say that. You were the man that Albion needed, not some silly little girl with her crushes. They didn't need you to save me, they needed the Hero you became. You were all of that. You always have been and always will be. I was never good enough." At this she stopped to cry. "I was never good enough for anyone. Not for you, not for Laszlo. You became a king and Hero to save the world, he died saving me. I never deserved any of tha-"

She was stopped as he crushed her into him to kiss her. As she melted into the kiss, he pulled back and laughed. She thought about smacking him again before her smiled, the first real smile she had seen from him in…well, years. "See, the reason I became all of that was a certain woman. I started you with that story to remind you of whom exactly set me straight. You made me make a promise to keep Albion safe. It is the only promise I ever broke. I saved the people and the land. I did some amazing things. As I have been told, apparently I took on everyone's burdens." He sighed before continuing. "But I failed form the start. I could not keep Albion safe because I could not save the woman who had made me Albion's hero."

This time, she interrupted him with a kiss. As she pulled away she jumped in with her own element of the conversation, "Do you happen to know anything about my 'death'?" she asked, placing air quotes around the word death. He shook his head no. "See, I was dragged out and shot. Three times, as you saw apparently." She remembered his fingers running across her three scars. "By some miraculous turn of events, they did not kill me, but I was as close to dead as someone can get. They tossed me into the sewer where Laszlo found me. I woke up just a bit later. And you know what I said first?"

He stared at her here, utterly lost. She went on, "I told him I had to find you. You. The Prince. I had to find you to let you know I was alright and he told me they thought you were dead by Logan's hand. I cried that night. I cried myself to sleep. I had not died before, but the instant I heard that, I knew my life was over. See, I forgave you the instant you took on Logan. That made it all worth it." The look in his eyes was one of shock. How could she forgive a fool like him? He couldn't forgive himself. She seemed to read this. She took his hand in hers. "Your majesty." He winced. "Liam" she started again, softer. "Please know I forgave you a long time ago. All I want is for you to forgive yourself."

At this she pressed them together and they shared a kiss. The others had been nice and one could feel the emotion they shared. This one was different. It reignited the passion. Not just the one from last night, but the one from years of shared love and torture. As they slowly pulled apart, he ran his hand down one shoulder, his eyes following.

Then he looked into her eyes. "I love you. I loved you then, I loved you each and every time I saw you, and I love you now. We have been all over this world chasing and running from one another. We have been to the edge of death and back", he carefully slid his hand beneath the sheet to run his fingers along the three small scars in her abdomen where the bullets had struck her. He pulled her close to him. Proper procedures be damned, he thought. "I made a promise the day I took the kingdom from Logan. I promised Laszlo to keep you safe. And I have a chance now to make sure that the other promise isn't broken either."

With that, he stood up and returned to the bed looking for his clothes. She stood up at the sudden change, incredibly confused. She marched over to him demanding what was going on. "Ok, I am really lost here. We make love, we cry and argue, then you are just going to leave over some promises?"

"Well, yes, I have an important announcement to make to the kingdom" 'I hope' he added under his breath.

Her face was turning red with frustration "And just what would that be, your highness?"

He smiled, turning back from his pants which he had been fidgeting with. He pulled out a small object, simple and plain and faced her. Her breath caught as she saw it.

He looked at her, "First, I need to ask you something." He settled down on one knee and help the simple ring up to her. "I should have done this a long time ago, when I first got this blasted ring. Ok, stop rambling." He looked at her. "Elise, will you do me the honor of becoming the Queen of Albion, and my wife?"

She stopped and stared. She staggered back a step. She was lost looking at him. Then something hit her. Why did he have that ring. What did he mean a long time ago. What…what?

"Before I answer, I want some explainations."

He sighed. It seemed fair enough. "Ok, which questions can I Answer?"

"Why do you have a ring? What do you mean a long time ago? Why the hell should I say yes after one night of love making and a quick conversation?" She stopped as she realized that she had rushed through her questions and nearly gasped for air.

"Well do you mind if I take those one at a time?"

She carefully nodded her hear, scared to do much more.

"Well," he began, "The first two essentially have the same answer. I knew I loved you long before…well, before I lost you. Unfortunately, it took right until that moment when you made me promise to realize it. I realized as they led you out that I had already failed to keep that promise and I would do everything in my power to make it better."

She stared at him with an odd look on her face that he couldn't place. As she didn't say anything, he went on. "As for the ring, I suppose this next bit may come across as a might morbid. I had just made it to the dweller's camp up near Mistpeak Valley. While up there, Walter sent me out to get some clothes to help me stand the cold. While I was out, I came across this ring. It was plain, simple, and perfect. I bought it then and there, though I had absolutely no idea why. It actually took some time, but Walter and others had me out and trying to get me to move on…though I don't think they really meant it that way, more they wanted me to be the old me again. They set me up on dates, did all those weird things, but it never worked. I knew who I wanted and that I could never have her. I resolved while I was wandering that I would give you that ring, even if that was just me laying it on your grave. I have, heh, carried it since then. I had it with me when I found you alive and well in the Bowerstone sewers. I even almost gave it to you then and there. But I saw the way Laszlo cared about you. I saw how brave it made him to even come down as far as he did and he didn't have my hero blood. I knew you had already won another heart, one that could be there and be everything you deserved."

He saw her open her mouth here and he put a finger to her lips, stopping her. "Not that I did not desperately want to take you away, don't get me wrong. But I was a hard man at the time. I was a…a Broken man. I had cost the woman I loved her life, yet I hadn't. She had moved on, or at least I hoped she could. She deserved better."

He stood. Resting on his knee during that long explanation was tiring. He was taller than her. She suddenly realized that this mountain of a man was before her and how much he had changed in the past few years. When she had last seen him, he was only an inch or two taller. Now he seemed to dwarf her. At the time he had been a fit, but slim man and though not soft, palace life had not made him hard. Before her now stood a man whose hands looked harder than steel, with arms rippling with muscle, and whose every inch made her realize the hardships he had endured in the past 5 years fighting for Albion.

Fighting to keep his Promise.

"You asked why. I do not have a good enough reason. I still don't think I am good enough for you, but I know that without you I am no enough. I can give you a million and one reasons to walk away from me, to never look back, and to escape while you can."

He stopped, looking down at his feet while he said all of this. She could see how weak he was in this instant. The man who she had seen carry the entire weight of Albion was here before her, still a broken man.

"Stay anyway?" He looked up as he said this.

She stared hard into those eyes, looking for any inkling that she should look away. She had seen the ice in his eyes before. She knew it was never far away. She wanted to see it now, telling her to run and escape. She was scared.

Instead, she saw something that had not changed about him. His soft hazel eyes staring back. Not the Tought Hero King of all Albion.

Her Prince.

"Yes."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

"Congratulations, young master."

The King smiled to himself. "What in Albion are you talking about, Jasper?"

Jasper smiled back at the King. It was the first time he had seen a genuine smile on the young man's face in years. "Sir, I may just be the 'hired help' but I am not a fool. You have not been this happy in quite some time. Either Theresa said something incredibly funny or you found someone to give that little memento to which you have been carrying around for the past few years."

The King looked shocked for a second before recalling that Jasper had been holed up in this sanctuary for quite some time and had served as the king's personal assistant for the duration of his journey. He smiled at the old butler. "Thank you. Now that you know, I don't have to hide and I need your help."

"What can I do sir?"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

The King strolled into the throne room, a very serious look on his face. He had been disappearing over the last few days from time to time, seemingly deep in thought. He was so obvious about it that even Ben Finn noticed and said something to Paige. "Where do you think the old boy is off to?" he whispered in her ear.

She playfully smacked him on the arm. "Ben, I have no idea. Perhaps, if it concerns you so much, you should simply ask him?"

"Maybe I will" mused Ben aloud as he strolled toward the monarch. The King, for his part, suddenly seemed less than interested with the throne room and walked out as swiftly as he had arrived. Soon he found himself back in the treasury. With the nation's repairs well under way and the darkness soundly defeated, the treasury was slowly recovering on its own, no longer relying on the generosity of its king to survive. This made the old manservant Hobson quite ecstatic. However something was still bothering the old man. He turned to the King. "Sir, I must speak with you."

"What now?" said a less than amused King. He had put up with Hobson's pushy ways and understood that the frugal old man was merely interested in protecting the kingdom in his own small way. Nonetheless, he often found the old man's questions tiresome and difficult.

"Well, your highness, you are aware that you have been the King of Albion for over a year now?"

"Quite." The King spoke quickly.  
"Then sir, I think it is only fair to warn you that a nation being rebuilt would greatly benefit from a Queen. Someone with a more…nurturing nature." He said the words with disgust, then reviewed the King before him.

"Hobson, I get the feeling you are saying I lack the ability to nurture." The King retorted as a grin began to stretch across his face.

"Sir, I do not mean to press you. I know you are indeed an…odd monarch and elect to do things your own way. Thus far they seem to have worked out. That said, it is odd for a King of your years not to have taken a wife as of yet. There are plenty of eligible women who would be more than willing to serve you, many of them quite capable, I'm sure."

The king coughed, interrupting the man's rolling. "Hobson, I do certainly appreciate your concern, but I assure you it is noting to be concerned about. In fact, let's set a ball. We will invite the entire kingdom. By the end of it, if I am not engaged, I will let you pick any woman you see fit for the job."

Hobson was astounded by the King's advice. This seemed odd even for the young man. Catching himself quickly, however, Hobson went forward, "ahem, well, er, yes. That sounds like an excellent plan your majesty. When shall this be?"

"Tomorrow night!"

"So Soo…, ahem, as you wish, your highness." Hobson left to begin preparations.

The King settled down into the chair, resting his legs to one side. There was a gentle knock at the door. The King was a bit startled, but years of training taught him not to show it. He listened for a moment and when he heard it again, he said with a smile, "Come on in Ben."

"Hey…wait, how did you…never mind. You and your Hero stuff. So tell me, what was up with that? A Ball? And did you really just offer to let Hobson pick a wife for you?"

With a laugh, one which surprised Ben, the King began, "Of course. But trust me Ben, there is nothing to worry about. Why don't you go find yourself a date? As you are the first one to know, I am sure there are plenty of available dates…one in particular?" As he finished, he gave Ben a knowing nod.

Ben turned a bright shade of red. "And just who do you think I should have in mind?" Ben said in a bit of an uproar.

"Gracious man, if I have to tell you then you are dimmer than I thought." The King bantered with a smile. "Go get her already. Please don't make me push it."

Ben opened his mouth to argue before stopping. He could say it all he wanted, but it didn't make the King's knowledge less true. For a reserved monarch, this Hero King was a pretty smart man. "Ok, maybe I will, your majesty."

As he turned to leave, he was stopped by the King speaking in a soft voice, "It's Liam."

"Sorry sir, What?" Ben wasn't sure he had heard the King correctly.

"Ben, I consider you a friend. Odd as it may sound coming from me, I consider you one of my best friends. Almost family. In that case, please don't call me majesty, highness, or any of that. To my friends and family, I am Liam." The King looked at the soldier intensely.

Ben struggled for a moment. For the past year this King had been the King. In fact, since Ben had known him it had always been something like that. Majesty. Highness. Prince. King. Hero. No name, just this mystical person who bore the brunt of the world stoically. But this man who Ben had personally seen take on the world all for Albion had just called him a friend. Ben smiled. "Ok, Liam. I will go find my date now, with your leave?" He bowed low with a grin on his face.

The King laughed, "Get out of here Finn, before I change my mind."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

The night of the ball arrived. There was a great deal of pomp and circumstance. Heroes from the wars were announced. Royals from the Kingdom and surrounding lands came in and were announced. Finally, it came time to announce the royal court. Each entered in their own way. Sabine, Kailynn, of course Paige and Ben entered together. Finally came the King. It was time for him to be announced. All eyes turned expectantly to the entrance as if waiting. The large ballroom was set with the large stairs at one end and the throne arranged at the other. Suddenly there was a gasp as someone materialized at the throne. It was Jasper. Hobson, who had been announcing each guest as they entered was taken aback. He ran down to the other servant. "Ahem, well, his majesty's…personal manservant, Jasper." At this he turned to Jasper. "What exactly is the meaning of this?"

"His Majesty has requested that I announce his entrance. Forgive me old man." Jasper turned to the crowd as the materialization began again with a light. "Announcing the King of Albion, Defender of the Realm, His majesty, King Liam…"

Suddenly as he appeared, there was a great deal of oohs and ahhs from the crowd. They were impressed with his appearance, his stately nature. Some were obviously caught by his good looks, knowing he would be betrothed by the end of the night.

Then, another person began to appear. She was stunning dressed in her gown which clung to her perfectly.

And Jasper continued. "…And her majesty, the Queen of Albion, Elise."

Hobson nearly fainted here. The woman had suddenly appeared before the court, grasping tightly to the King's arm. She was as lovely as anyone could possibly imagine the Queen of all Albion. There was a rush, but naturally the first there were the Royal Court.

"What…When…How…Ummm…?" Hobson was at a loss for words.

Jasper stepped in. "My good man, please do not stare. She has been the queen for nearly 12 hours, since their majesties went to the Bright wall academy earlier today to be wed."

"Well…good…but when?" Ben stepped up next. Paige grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "About time Hero." She said looking at him. This caused their royal highnesses to look at her. "About time?" The King inquired.

"Well who else do you think helped Laszlo pull her out of the sewer? And when she asked to see you immediately when she woke up?" She saw the confused look on Elise's face. "I was the leader of the resistance. When Laszlo began screaming for help, I was already in the sewer. I came running and helped him watch over you that first night. I was in the corner when you asked him about the prince.

And as for you," She shifted her gaze to the prince. "Walter confided in me at one point about the ring. He respected you too much to say anything to your face, but he knew about it and he had an idea of who it was for. I was complaining about you blowing off a date I had set up for you when he pulled me aside and filled me in."

As the new royal couple shifted under her watch, she smiled. "The pieces fit. Like I said, about time."


End file.
